


Firelight and Moonshine

by andallismended



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, squireverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andallismended/pseuds/andallismended
Summary: Jaime gets some upsetting news.  Brienne tries to cheer him up.Set in an AU where Jaime squires for Lord Selwyn on Tarth.Inspired bythis amazing artby the amazing rhymesswith.





	Firelight and Moonshine

Jaime takes a deep drink from the jug of moonshine he’s snuck from the Evenstar’s chambers and immediately wishes he hadn't. “Gods, but that’s horrible,” he mutters as his coughing fit subsides. He sighs, contemplates the drink, and takes another swig.

The second mouthful is only slightly better than the first - he manages not to cough up a lung this time. He pokes a stick absentmindedly into the small fire he’s built on the cliff overlooking the Narrow Sea.

“Rhaegar Targaryen,” he says, holding up the scroll in his left hand. “Rhaegar. Fucking. Targaryen.” He holds the scroll close to the fire and reads the words again in the dim light.

_Dearest brother, I am pleased to inform you that my time at court has not been for naught. Father has secured my betrothal to Prince Rhaegar. I am so pleased, brother, and I know you shall be pleased for me as well. You know I have wanted this since we were children. Father has informed me that I am to wed at the turn of the new year. I do hope that Lord Selwyn will be able to spare you to attend the wedding. It would be so good to see you in King’s Landing....”_

Jaime holds the parchment over the fire. Just before it catches, he crumples it into a ball and throws it to the ground as hard as he can.

Then he hears the snap of a twig behind him and turns his head to the forest.

“Who’s there?” he calls into the darkness. Dammit, he’s forgotten his sword.

In the silence, he hears only a chorus of crickets. He stands, somewhat wobbly from the drink, and tries to look menacing. At least he has the dagger hidden in his boot.

“I know someone’s there. Show yourself.” He squints into the darkness and waits.

Finally, a figure in a dark cloak too big for its frame steps hesitantly from the trees. He strides closer and the figure lowers its hood.

“Brienne?” he says, stopping in his tracks. “What are you doing out here? You should be in bed!”

Brienne lifts her chin and looks him in the eyes. “So should you!” she says, putting her hands on her scrawny hips.

Jaime huffs a laugh and turns back to the fire. He sits on a log and pokes the fire again with his stick, then takes another swig of moonshine.

Brienne strides over and plops herself on the log next to him. “What is that?” He hands her the jug, and she sniffs the liquid inside. “Gross! It smells like medicine!”

“Moonshine,” Jaime says. He takes back the jug and takes another swig.

Brienne cocks her head at him and eyes the jug skeptically. “Where’d you get it?”

Jaime smiles and glances at her. “You promise you won’t tell?”

Brienne nods quickly. “I promise!”

“Hmm,” Jaime says, “I don’t know if I can trust you not to tell your father.” He swirls the jug, watching the firelight glint in the clear liquid.

Brienne pouts. “I won’t!"

“I took it from your father’s quarters when he wasn’t looking.” He takes another swig.

Brienne’s eyes widen. “Really?”

He nods. “Really.”

“Can I…can I try some?”

“What? No, you can’t try some. You just said it was gross! And besides, you’re only 12!”

“So?” Brienne says. “You’re only 15!”

Jaime shakes his head. “That’s quite a bit older.”

Brienne shrugs. “Only 3 years. Come on, Jaime! Father lets me have wine at feasts!”

If he didn’t know better, he would think she is actually batting her eyelashes at him.

“No,” he says, firmly. “In fact, I think I’ve had quite enough myself. Anymore and you’re father will notice it missing. And I will be useless on the morrow.”

Brienne humphs as Jaime puts the jug on the ground. He sighs and turns to her. “What are you doing out here, Brienne?”

“Same as you.” He can tell she is trying to look innocent. “I just wanted some fresh air.”

“At the hour of the wolf? Are you mad? What if someone saw you?”

Brienne rolls her eyes. “No one saw me.”

He raises his eyebrows and looks at her.

“What? No one saw me. No one ever sees me.” She seems unbothered by this. “You seemed upset at supper. And I saw you sneak out. So, I followed.”

“Very sneaky, Brienne. You could get us both in trouble.”

“I brought you something.”

Jaime looks at her, the awkward daughter of the Lord of Tarth. She’s grown in the years since he first arrived on the island. Then she was a scrawny, knobbly kneed 8 year old. Now she is still scrawny, and knobbly kneed, but she has grown much taller. She’s also grown much more serious, especially after last month’s ball.

It secretly pleases him, though, that while she is more serious around her father and his lords, she is still herself around him. He can’t say why it pleases him, but it does.

Looking at her now, her blond hair glowing in the firelight, he catches a glimpse of mischief in her eyes. “Brienne. What did you bring me?”

She stands and pulls back her cloak to reveal a sword on either hip. He looks up at her, confused.

“Whenever I’m upset, I like to spar. I thought…I thought maybe you could use a fight?”

He shakes his head and stares at her. After a moment’s consideration, he grins and reaches out a hand. “Alright. Let’s see what you’ve brought.”

Her face erupts into a broad grin. It is nice to see her crooked teeth, Jaime thinks. He’s noticed she has been more hesitant to smile lately.

Brienne struggles out of her cloak and removes one of the swordbelts she wears, handing it to him. “Here, you can have this one.”

He stands and takes the belt from her. He pulls the sword from its scabbard and frowns. “Brienne. This isn’t a tourney sword.”

Brienne flushes. “Well, no. I thought maybe we could use real swords for once. I’m old enough now, aren’t I?”

As she says it, she removes the sword she still carries from its scabbard with a flourish of triumph. In the light of the fire, it almost appears to be aflame. Jaime can’t help his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening in surprise.

“Brienne! Is that - what are you doing with that -”

She at least has the decency to look somewhat bashful. “Well, it’s just hanging there in the great hall over the table. Father never uses it. A sword like this? It’s a travesty!”

“Oh, a travesty is it? Learning big words now that you’re a 12 year old?”

Brienne puts her non-sword hand on her hip and frowns at him. “Don’t poke fun.”

Jaime sighs. “I’m sorry. But Brienne, what are you doing with that? If your father knows you’ve taken it -"

"Father won’t notice. It’s not the first time I’ve taken it."

"Not the first time -" Jaime sputters.

Brienne rolls her eyes. “Do you think you’re the only one who sneaks out of the castle during the hour of the wolf?”

She is holding an ancient Valyrian steel sword her right hand, with her other hand firmly planted on her hip, and looking at him as if he is the dimmest squire alive. It occurs to him that she could be described as utterly adorable. He knows better than to say so, of course.

He coughs and shakes the thought from his head. “And what do you do with it?”

“I come here. To train.”

“By yourself?”

“Yes, by myself! I didn’t really think there was anyone I could trust to not tell my father.”

“But now you trust me?”

“Will you fight me or not?”

Jaime sighs, sheaths his sword, and sits back down on the log. “No, Brienne. I’m not going to fight you. Not with real blades. And certainly not while you’re risking ruining a Valyrian steel sword.”

Brienne scoffs. “I won’t ruin it!” She looks wistfully at the sword, then back at Jaime. She sighs, then reluctantly but carefully returns the sword to its scabbard.

“Maybe not,” Jaime says, “but I’m not going to spar with you with real steel and risk hurting the 12 year old daughter of my liege lord. I’m having a bad enough day as it is."

“What makes you think you’ll hurt me?” she says, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

But in the time it takes for her to cross her arms, he has sprung up is holding his dagger to her neck. He sees the surprise in her eyes.

“Brienne. You are good with a sword. Very good. You are, perhaps, my only true competition on this island. But you are still the twelve year old, highborn daughter of the honorable Evenstar, and you have much to learn.”

He looks at her with sympathy, and is surprised when her look of shock turns into one of mischief and self satisfaction. He furrows his eyebrows at her, confused, and cocks his head.

She smirks, and he feels a sharp and unexpected pressure on his thigh. He looks down, and is surprised to see that she has drawn a dagger of her own, and is holding it just under his artery.

“Well,” he says, looking back up at her. “It seems I may have underestimated you.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Shall we, ser Jaime?” she teases.

He nods his head. “I suppose we shall, Lady Brienne.”

And with that, he twists away from her, almost succeeding in knocking her dagger to the ground. She spins and counters, and soon they are engaged in battle. She frowns and darts towards him, looking for an opening.

“You shouldn’t grimace before you lunge,” he says. “It gives away the game.”

It’s not long before they are both breathing heavily. She has a good reach, he’ll give her that, and it takes considerable energy to for him to block her attacks.

But block them he does. After all, he does have 3 years on her, and a few inches - for now, at least. He wonders sometimes if the Evenstar’s daughter will ever stop growing. But for the time being, he has the advantage of height. She lets out a frustrated roar and raises her hand to attack from above. He blocks her and grabs her arm, using the leverage to twist her around and press her arm against her back. He puts pressure on her wrist just so, and she drops the dagger.

“Are you quite done?” he asks.

“Fine,” she says. He loosens his grip and she pulls away from him, picks up her dagger, and flounces back to sit on the log. She grabs the stick he had discarded and pokes at the flames. He returns his dagger to his boot and sits down next to her. She sulks for a moment in silence, then glances up at him.

“Would you…would you teach me that? That thing you just did. The wrist thing. Will you teach me?”

He shakes his head. “It’s late. We should go back.”

Her face falls, and he almost can’t stand it. He stands up, grabs the moonshine, and holds out a hand to pull her up.

“I will teach you. But not tonight. I’m tired. Let’s get back.”

“Okay,” she says, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. She chews her lip. “Jaime?” she asks.

“Yes?”

“Did it help? I mean, do you feel better?”

He pauses, then nods. It doesn’t change things; Cersei will still marry Rhaegar. But somehow, he feels less alone. “Yes. I do.”

Brienne’s face lights up with her broad, crooked grin. “Good,” she says. “I don’t like seeing you upset.”

He…doesn’t really know what to say to that. He ruffles her hair and slings a friendly arm about her shoulders. Together they stroll back to Evenfall Hall under the starlight.

 

* * *

 

Selwyn Tarth leans out the window of his quarters in the Lord’s Tower of Evenfall Hall. His eyes sweep back and forth across the tree line. It is a warm summer night, and he closes his eyes and breathes in the the salt air. When he opens his eyes again, he is pleased but not surprised to see two dark figures emerging from the forest. He steps back into the shadows of his quarters, but not so far that he can’t still see out the window.

He smiles as the figures come closer. He sees the taller figure throw back its head in laughter, sees the smaller figure punch the taller one in the arm. It clearly hurts - he can tell from the way the taller figure rubs its arm afterwards. Jaime reaches out to grab Brienne, and she darts away, laughing and running towards the castle. Jaime gives chase.

Selwyn watches as they draw near and Brienne starts to climb the castle wall. Jaime goes to give her a boost, but she ignores him and hoists herself up to climb the short way to the nearest window. Selwyn imagines that Jaime is watching Brienne with an air of amusement and perhaps, begrudging respect. Brienne pulls herself through the window and waves down to Jaime, who waves back. Jaime watches her disappear, then turns and heads around the back of the castle to sneak back in himself.

Selwyn turns away from the window and climbs into bed. He will write Lord Tywin in the morning, to let him know their plans are progressing well.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get [this amazing art](http://rhymesswith.tumblr.com/post/176887797876/self-indulgent-au-where-jaime-spends-a-summer) by the amazing rhymesswith out of my head. 
> 
> Also, thanks v. much to [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80) for helping me realize why my links weren't working. Look, ulmo80! I am doing [all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY-b4inDAPQ) [the](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBb3Q8VdYas) [links](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02neLtiznx4)!
> 
> Oh, and I borrowed a line from the show. It's pretty obvious which one. I own nothing.
> 
> I'm considering making "squire verse" my Nanowrimo project this year. In which case I'll likely go back and edit this scene at some point. But I wanted to share for now. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
